


[Podfic] spark and fade

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Podfic Amnesty [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: They're the last ones to leave the stage; Mikey hands off his bass and Gee slings his arm around Mikey's shoulders, pulling him close. He feels the brush of Mikey's hand against the small of his back before his fingers hook into a belt loop and hold on.





	[Podfic] spark and fade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spark and fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566553) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 

> MCR IS BACK. TIME TO CELEBRATE WITH SOME WAYCEST Y/Y? Given that I was traveling all day and couldn't record, I instead dug out an ancient recording from 2012 and edited it. :D? The audio quality isn't GREAT and oh *boy* do I sound young, but I am still rather fond of it all things considered. <3 
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/189727.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188745920358/fandom-bandom-mcr-pairing-gerard-waymikey), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/band_sparkandfade_akaminechansylvaine).

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_sparkandfade_akaminechansylvaine.mp3) (1.3 MB | 2:19)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
